Re:Hate That I Love You
by Madly Chessur
Summary: We used to go together, looking after each other. I thought that you were better, look at you. You used to be so laidback, you always kept it so cool, and I loved you 'cause of all that, that's the truth. Unfortunately, you changed... CP/OC/JY ZT/OC


Wahahahaha~ It's _Hate That I Love You_ – Tek-Tek's first YGO!GX from back in the day! So far back, that it's full of hair-pulling, bang-your-head-against-the-desk Mary-Sues! Fear them! They stalk you at night! xD  
Mkay, time for Tek-Tek to get semi-serious O: _Hate That I Love You_ is a comedy/drama story made up by a 14-year-old, now being edited by a 16-year-old (AKA Tek-Tek xD). This first season is mainly about Chazz Princeton, Jaden Yuki, and Valkyria Muto – that's right, _Muto_, our first Mary-Sue O: Fear her; she will most likely piss you off. I don't care. I blame it on the fact that I've never seen the original YGO!, and I don't plan to ._.; It's too long and kinda boring… So rawr O: Not to mention I used to think YGO!GX was 15+ years after YGO!, mainly because everyone was saying Jaden **Yu**k**i** was **Yu**g**i** Muto's kid, but I digress.  
I may not have seen the original YGO! but I've seen the Abridge Series! *pulls off that large happy face from dA* Be prepared for random YGO!TAS references and even YGO!GXTAS~ :D Oh, and before you tell me that Duel Monsters is more than just a children's card game (which I know), let me point something out *dramatic clearing of throat*:  
On June 16, 2007, 4Kids released the 111th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!GX. Nothing new, right? Well, allow me to bring your attention to something they said _in_ it. If we were to go onto YouTube, where our good buddy **lumi29star** kindly uploaded the dub episode, and fast-forward to, oh, 8:23-ish, we hear what Chazz has to say: "Enough! Leave me alone! Who cares if he's richer than me, and so what if he's more powerful? I'm really good at playing card games – and that's what s life is really all about, anyway!" **REACTION SHOT! WHAT DID CHAZZ SAY?** "I'm really good at playing CARD GAMES…" OMG! WTF? LOL! What do you know? 4Kids acknowledged YGO!TAS – which gives Tek-Tek the right to joke about CARD GAMES! xDD Woot! xP  
lawl, again, Tek-Tek digresses O: This is a random, humorous, against-the-rules, sue-fic, I suppose xD Fear it O:

**Disclaimer!** Tek-Tek does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX, which the lovely company known as 4Kids Entertainment has purchased from the Japaners (inside joke, don't get offended :b), Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridge Series, LittleKuriboh being the pure genius behind it (AKA CardGamesFTW), or Yu-Gi-Oh!GX The Abridge Series, ShadyVox and xthedarkone being the brains of the operation (or DarkSideIncorporated).  
**HOWEVAR!** Tek-Tek DOES own her Mary-Sues – there's three main ones and two minor ones O: … Yes…  
Well, enjoy~ xD

**Embarrassment 0 (Prologue):  
****The Past(?)**

_A little girl sat by the river bay, tears streaming from her eyes. She sniffed softly and rubbed her eyes, as if to try and stop the tears. The more she tried, though, the more they came._

"_What's wrong, Princess?"_

"_Hm?" She lifted her eyes, watery blue eyes meeting gray ones. A boy around her age took a seat beside her. He blinked his eyes, though, when he noticed something._

"_Your necklace… where is he?" He asked, pointing at her neck. She flinched, resting a hand over her chest, where her necklace usually was._

"_It was… stolen," she choked out, feeling a new wave of tears coming. He grimaced, frowning at her sadness. "They could… could have kept the necklace, I-I… I just wanted the card inside…" She sniffed, hiding her face in her knees. "I-It was the las-last thing… I ever got from my… mommy…"_

_Suddenly, the boy beside her stood up. Lifting her head, she saw that his teeth were gritted together and his hands were clenched. "C'mon," he mumbled, gently nudging her with his foot, "let's go get your card back."_

"_C-Chazz…?" She questioned, confused. Chazz smirked, pulling something out from his backpack: a Duel Disk._

"_You're the Princess of Games, right? You should know how to duel! After all, your dad's the King of Games!" The young girl flinched, lowering her gaze to the ground._

"_I-I've… never dueled in my life…"_

_Chazz blinked, "Why not?" To him, it made no sense! She had her own deck, her own Duel Disk, and everything! She didn't answer, though, she did heave a sigh and slump her shoulders._

"_I couldn't duel them… I wouldn't, and that's why they stole my card… I didn't want to get hurt, so I didn't… I didn't fight back…"_

"_Alright… Then I'll get your card back!"_

"_W-What?" She snapped her head back to look up at him, eyes wide. "Chazz, they're middle schoolers! They're tough!"_

"_So?" Chazz huffed childishly, "I've won so many tournaments already that a duel against middle schoolers would be a piece of cake! Just believe in me, Valkyria." He grinned softly, holding his hand out for her to face. "Okay?"_

_Valkyria Muto managed a small smile, "A-Alright, Chazz…" With that, she took Chazz Princeton's hand._

**-x- -x- -x-**

"_Hm?" Valkyria blinked her eyes, staring at the briefcase beside her. "Papa, your case thingy is glowing." She waved her hand to catch her grandfather's attention, indicating towards the silver case holding the seven rare Beasts._

"_Huh?" Her grandfather turned around to look at mentioned case, his single brown eye widening in shock. "Oh, my…"_

"_Yup," Valkyria nodded her head, pointing to the field, "it started glowing when that person with the blue-hair appeared on the field."_

"_Really…?" He mumbled softly, almost incredulously, as he turned to look at the boy. "And he is…?"_

"_Um…" Valkyria reached for the sign-up sheet, flipping through it. "His name is… Jesse Anderson."_

"_If he wins this duel, he'll be up against you, correct?"_

"_Yes." Valkyria nodded her head, wondering where her grandfather was going with this._

"_Can you hear what the Crystal Beasts are saying, Val-dear?" Her grandfather asked._

"_Um… Not really." Valkyria scratched the back of her head, "But it's like they're calling out to him… Why?"_

_Maximillion Pegasus smirked, "Oh, nothing… I think we just found the chosen one of the Crystal Beasts, is all~"_

"_Oh, that's go- R-Really?" Valkyria's eyes widened as Pegasus giggled._

"_Of course~ After your duel with him, take Jesse-boy to the backroom, but don't tell him why."_

"_How are you so confident he'll win?" Valkyria blinked her eyes in wonder._

"_Oh, something just tells me our boy here is a protégé." Pegasus winked at his granddaughter, though he said nothing more._

**-x- -x- -x-**

"_That's not fair!" He whined, pouting at the girl, "How can you win without even looking at your cards?"_

"_How indeed…" She smiled softly, touching the white bandages over her eyes. He pouted, reaching over and poking her bandages, wiggling his fingers in between them and tugging slightly. "H-Hey! Don't do that! The doctor will be mad!" She pouted, slapping his hand away._

_He smiled bashfully, though, she couldn't tell, "Sorry," he chuckled softly, "I had to make sure those things were on right."_

_She smiled sadly, turning her head in the direction of the window, "I _could_ tell you how I can see without my eyes… but you most likely won't believe me…"_

"_Hm?" He blinked his brown eyes, crossing his arms. "Try me."_

"_Or… how about a re-match instead?" She grinned, shuffling her deck._

"_You're on!" He was always up for a duel – after all, Valkyria Muto was the only one who would ever duel against Jaden Yuki nowadays._

**-x- -x- -x-**

_She stood in the middle of nowhere, looking afraid. For as far as the eye could see, it was black; pitch-black, the blackest she has ever seen. Gulping pretty loudly, Valkyria stood up from the ground. She looked around, trying to find the difference in the darkness; the light in the dark. To her surprise, she could see something: a light shining down on something, seeming to glow in rainbow-ic colors._

_A figure stood in the light, back towards Valkyria. The Princess' heart jumped to her throat, though, feeling a strange feeling in the pit of her gut. Why did this woman look so familiar? In fact, how did she know the person was a woman?_

"_Valkyria…" Valkyria flinched at the majestic voice, seeing the woman turns towards her. Valkyria couldn't see her eyes, though, because her bangs shadowed her face. She could, however, see her lips pull back in a smirk. "Just remember, Val… take caution when it comes to love…" Her words seemed to echo in the dark, a memory Valkyria had forgotten. Valkyria shivered, though, not because of what the woman said. There was a dark voice shadowing the first._

_Valkyria gasped when she saw the darkness start to build up around the light, moving to form a figure behind the woman. The darkness took of a dragon-like shape behind her, raising a clawed hand to rest on the woman's shoulder. The figure leaned over the woman, shadowing her completely as it hissed at Valkyria, its brightly colored hair falling over its face and seeming to try and hide the woman from Valkyria's gaze._

_Valkyria gulped, edging away from the duo. She yelped, though, when a sharp pain filled her head. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, raising a hand to holding her pounding head. It happened so fast: something pale hitting her cheek, two bright lights coming from her left, before her whole body filled with pain as a blood-curling scream was heard somewhere in the darkness._

"Open your eyes…!"_ It was a command, one that Valkyria couldn't help but to listen to. Her blue eyes flickered open, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. Blinking her eyes, the Princess sat up, finding herself on the ground. The dragon figure behind the woman growled with hatred, shiny white teeth glowing in the dark._

"Don't be afraid,"_ a voice giggled, sounding more cheerful and sadistic than the first. Valkyria whipped to her feet, turning around to find the source of the voice, _"After all…" _Valkyria turned around, finding the dragon rearing its head back. A stream of purple-black smog formed in its mouth, before it hissed it out. The smog surrounded Valkyria, blinding her, suffocating her, as she choked on it._

_Valkyria couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth, ready to scream and call out for help, but couldn't. She didn't have the strength to. With a strangled groan, she fell to the ground. Her eyes were getting heavy, wanting to close – for the final time? Valkyria gave in, closing her eyes. She felt unconsciousness creeping in on her. Before she was fully gone, though, she heard that sincere, yet creepy voice again…_

"How can something you've forgotten still hurt you?"

**-x- -x- -x-**

"Val - hey, Val! Val, wake up!" With a gasp, Valkyria bolted up, looking around. The brunet in front of her blinked his brown eyes, his hand still resting on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay? You sounded like you were having a nightmare!"

"W-Wha…?" Valkyria shivered, lifting a hand to her sweaty forehead. She shook it, looking around. Pure white – that's what she saw. Almost instantly, she froze, thinking the worst.

"Val?" The brunet snapped his fingers in her face, getting her to focus.

"Yes?" Valkyria blinked her eyes, finally getting a good look at who it was in front of her. She breathed out the air she was unconsciously holding in. "Oh, um, hello…" She mumbled awkwardly, considering how she didn't know the boy's name.

Jaden gave her a sheepish grin, "You okay, Val?"

"Yes, thank you, I'm alright." Valkyria stood up wobbly. Her legs felt like jelly, and if it weren't for Jaden catching her, she could have fallen to the ground.

"Easy, there," Jaden chuckled, setting her right. Valkyria looked up at him, before something over his head caught her attention. Her heart stopped once again.

"OhMiRa!" She cried out, pulling away from Jaden and racing towards the front exit. "I'm late!"

"Wha – Val!" Jaden took after the Princess, easily catching up with her, "Late for what?"

"My plane – I'm due to be at the airport soon!"

"Plane?" Jaden blinked his eyes, "Where are you going?"

"America," Valkyria answered in a whisper, throwing the door open and ignoring the paparazzi. Usually she would stop and say a few words, but right now, she was in a rush! "Papa has set up a few tournaments there and I'm supposed to, um… participate in them," Valkyria hastily added as Jaden opened his mouth.

"Miss Muto, there you are!" Valkyria's limousine driver exclaimed quietly, hurrying to open the door for her. "We must hurry; your plane leaves in half an hour!"

"I know! I'm so sorry!" Jaden grabbed Valkyria's arm, stopping her. Valkyria grimaced slightly, turning to strain a smile at him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"I know," Jaden grinned, "I jus' wanted to say 'good luck'!"

"Yes, you too," Valkyria nodded her head, turning to face Jaden, "Another tournament will be held soon. You should participate in it."

"Miss Muto, we don't have time for this!" The driver hissed softly, motioning for the girl to get in.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," Valkyria told the man, before looking back at Jaden. "Um, I'll see you later."

"I'm probably not gonna be in the next tournament!" Jaden called, grinning brightly at Valkyria, "I'm gonna be at Duel Academy – so wish me luck!" Jaden punched his fist out, grin still on his face. Valkyria nodded her head, strained smile still on her face.

"Yes, good luck to you, too." The two shared their farewells, before the driver closed to door after the Princess, hurrying to the driver's seat. Valkyria watched as Jaden ran off, guessing towards his house. A chuckle pulled the Princess from her thoughts.

"And who was that, Val?" Valkyria looked over, seeing her father.

"Um, no one too special," Valkyria yawned tiredly. "He's usually the runner-up in the tournaments I'm in, but only because he faces me in the end."

"It's rare for you to be so… talkative to anyone outside our family, is all," Yugi pointed out, smirking. Valkyria blushed brightly, feeling as if her father was pointing out something utterly ridiculous.

"It's nothing like that." Valkyria stubbornly turned her head, "I don't even know his name…"

"Is that so?" Yugi chuckled awkwardly, sweatdropping. Valkyria's eyes started to droop as she groggily nodded her head.

"Yes… but he's… a good person," Valkyria yawned again, resting her head against the side of the limousine. Yugi smiled at her.

"He has an… unusual, yet unique aura around him," Yugi agreed, watching as Valkyria shrugged indifferently. Slowly, her eyes closed as she sighed softly, before falling asleep. His smile took a sad hint to it as the limousine pulled over and stopped. His stop. Yugi sighed as he stood up, walking out of the open door. He paused, turning back to Valkyria. He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams, princess…"

To his surprise, Valkyria protested, "No… Daddy…" She didn't move, though, meaning she was still sleeping.

Yugi smiled softly, "I'll see you in four months, Val… Take care." With that, the King walked away.

He didn't see the single tear that slipped from his sleeping daughter's eye.

**-x- -x- -x-**

Well, this sucked xD Ah well, I got distracted, but at least it didn't come out as crappy as I thought it would be :D … Ah, who am I kidding? It sucked xD Hm… *is thinking* … Eh, brainfart :b Mkaykay, I'm gonna go now. Baibai :D


End file.
